diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Legenden der Aldor/9-10
Die Bedeutung vom totalem Krieg (Tribute to Beledir Lighthand and the Crusade) In der Ferne erspäht ihr einige Körper. Ihr entschliesst euch näher heranzugehen und findet mehrere erschlagene Scharlachrote Soldaten vor euch, die sich offensichtlich bei dem Versuch die ebenso ermordeten Zivilisten hinter ihnen zu schützen, gefallen sind. Euch fällt einer der Roten besonders ins Auge. Er hat Tränen in den Augen, in der Hand hält er krampfthaft ein blutverschmiertes Tagebuch. Wollt ihr es öffnen? Ja / nein Viele Stellen des Buches sind unleserlich. Ihr sucht euch die erhaltenen heraus. Der Winter zieht ein..Wieder ein Jahr neigt sich dem Ende. Ich bin übermüdet und kraftlos. Ich sehe es auch den Anderen an. Dieser Krieg zehrt an uns. Ich habe gehört, dass einige versucht haben nach Stormwind, auf das Gebiet der Allianz zu flüchten. Ha... Stormwind. Die Allianz. Schert sie sich denn gar nicht um uns? So viel geben wir jeden Tag um zu verhindern, dass die Horden der Geißel auf die südlichen Länder herüberkriechen und kriegen im besten Fall nur schnöde Worte und Beschwichtigungen von der Allianz. Was ist nur aus der Menschheit geworden? ...Ich glaube Abbendis geht es nicht gut. Auf ihr lastet so viel Verantwortung. Mehr noch als früher. Sie ist angespannt, wie wir alle. Ich hoffe nur sie erträgt es. Nicht auszumalen, wenn sie, die strahlende Heldin des Kreuzzugs Schwäche zeigt... ..führen. Wo ich grad bei Führung bin. Saidan Dathrohan. Lange nichts von ihm gehört. Aber ich befürchte fast die Korruption und die Verderbnis aus dem Innern hat uns mehr erfasst als ich zunächst dachte. Ja, ich befürchte Dathoran ist ein Verräter. Seine Ratschläge ergeben keinen Sinn und spielen unsere Männer direkt dem Tod in die Hände.. Ich bin erschöpft. Haben hier keine Nahrung mehr und das Trinkwasser geht zur Neige... ...Heute haben wir eine Patroullie der Argentumritter gesehen. Verfluchte Hunde, deren schändliche Propaganda jeden Abenteurer auf uns hetzt. Gerade sie, die Argentumdämmerung, die hier doch unter dem Schutz des Kreuzzugs lebt. Würden wir nicht sein...wäre ihre kleine Zuflucht längst schon von der Geißel vernichten worden...Ich verachte sie. Erst gestern haben wir wieder Dutzende Soldaten dabei verloren, als wir die Geißel Patroullieren von Corrins Kreuzzung von der Kapelle der Dämmerung wegelockt haben. Verräter... Verluste. Wir erleiden katastrophale Verluste im Kampf gegen die Geißel...jeden Tag kommen sie zu Hunderten. Für jeden Ghul den wir töten erscheinen zehn neue. Es nimmt kein Ende. Wenn wir fallen, steht der Süden und ganz Azeroth der Geißel offen...Man würde Stormwind belagern. Aber langsam denke ich, dass das vielleicht sogar ganz gut wäre. Vielleicht würden sie dann endlich verstehen..........fe. Ich verliere langsam meinen Glauben an den Sieg. Unsere Zahl schwindet und Niemand kommt uns zur Hilfe. Weniger mit jedem Tag. Ich fürchte, dass der Kreuzzug den Lichkönig nicht überleben wird. ...seinen Tod. Arthas...Einst leitete Fanatismus seine Hand und blendete ihn für alles Andere. Wehe uns, wenn wir ihm nicht schon ähnlicher geworden sind als uns lieb ist. ...Ich VERFLUCHE die Allianz und die Dämmerung! Heute haben sie uns angegriffen. Gerade als wir wehrlose Bürger Lordaerons evakuieren wollten. "Ketzer und Mörder!" Nennen sie uns! Interesannte Ansichten, wenn man bedenkt wer hier wen ermordet hat. Wissen sie doch nicht mal, wie es ist hier Jahrelang in den Pestländern zu Leben. Tag ein, Tag aus Freunde sterben zu sehen, Hunger und Durst zu leiden und selbst jeden Atemzug nur unter Qualen tätigen zu können. Das Volk liebt uns...Aber ich frage mich welches Volk noch vorhanden sein wird, wenn der Frühling anbricht. .......Ich bin müde... Ich glaube ich habe nicht mehr lange zu Leben. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich heute beim Ausrücken aus Tyrs Hand. Ich wünschte nur meine Toch... Mein Testament..folgt auf den nächsten Zeilen, denn ich weiß , dass mein Ende nicht mehr fern ist. Ich spüre es. Nur das noch will ich euch auf den Weg geben. Mein einzigster und zugleich wertvollster Besitz waren mein Glaube und mein Wille, meine Heimat zurückzuerobern und die unheiligen Kreaturen auszulöschen. Diese beiden Dinge will ich jedem vermachen der bereit ist, dieses Erbe anzutreten. Dies war die letzte lesbare Seite. Auf der Vorderseite könnt ihr den Namen "Beledir Lighthand" lesen. Ihr klappt das Buch wieder zu und haltet es eine Weile in der Hand. Hat es euch nachdenklich gestimmt? Es war einmal... (Tribute to the Highelfs and the Farstrider Ceviel) Das helle frische Grün der Wälder. Duft von Pinien und Kiefern, das Rauschen der Bäche und das Singen der Vögel. Ein kurzer Augenblick der Errinnerung, der ihre Sinne streichelte. Ceviels mattgrüne Augen öffneten sich wieder. Ihre Hände umsorgten noch immer die raue Rinde des Baumes, dessen herbstliches Laub bereits den Boden unter ihren Füßen füllte. Etwas lang verdrängtes stieg wieder in ihr hoch. Kroch aus dem letzten Winkel ihrer verhärteten Seele ihre Kehle hinauf. Ein Seufzen, ehe ihr Blick über die schwarze klaffende Wunde in dem einst so grünen Immersangwald wanderte. Die Todesschneise war so kalt und schmerzend wie immer. Wie jedes mal, wenn sie darauf blickte und in eine Zeit zurück dachte, als das Licht der Hochelfen weit über das Land strahlte. Zurück in eine Zeit, wo das Wasser klar, das Laub grün und der Zukunft heller war. Die Augenlieder der Waldläuferin schlossen sich langsam, ehe sie zurückdachte in eine Zeit, vor der Geißel. Das gleißende Licht der Sonne warf sich tausendfach in silbernen Türmen, welche hoch empor ragten in den wolkenlosen blauen Himmel. Es war der erste Atemzug für die Elfin, der erste in den ewig währenden Mauern von Silbermond. Ein Lächeln spiegelte sich auf Ceviels Lippen wieder, während sie das geschäftige aber dennoch gesittete Treiben auf den hellen weißen Straßen der Stadt beobachtete. Nicht so schön wie durch die weiten Wälder von Quel'Thalas zu streifen, klares Quellwasser zu trinken oder den Sonneuntergang über ihrer Heimat zu genießen. Aber auch Silbermond hatte seine Reize. Vor allem, wenn man nur selten etwas anderes als Rascheln der Blätter im Wind hört. Das mit der Zeit schärfer gewordene Gehör Ceviels trieb mit auf ihrer Reise durch die Vergangenheit. Ein Summen. Die Gespräche Dutzender Elfen, gepaart mit den leisen Klacken der eisernen Stiefel der Stadtwachen. "Eine Armee aus Lordaeron ist auf dem Weg hierher!" Schallte es weit über die mosaikbesetzten Straßen, ehe die Stimme verstummte und einer anderen wich. Einer bekannteren Stimme. "Habt ihr uns vergessen ihr Schurken? Bash'a no falor talah!" Singende Bögen untermalten den ehernen Ruf des Waldläufergenerals Sylvanas Windrunner, als selbige die surrenden Pfeile auf ihre Untoten Widersacher herniederregnen ließen. Ein Geschoss nach dem anderen sauste von Ceviels Sehne, ein Ghul folgte dem nächsten, tödlich getroffen von den Pfeilen der Hochelfen. Doch auch ihre langjährig angelernte Disziplin, ihre Präszision und der Mut ihres Volkes , vermochte den Ansturm der eitrigen Feinde nicht aufzuhalten. "Sie brechen durch! Shindu fallah na! Shindu fallah na!" Schrie einer der Speerträger in der erste Linie, ehe er von der Gruftbestie eingesponnen und binnen weniger Sekunden von den unzähigen Ghulen zerfleischt wurde. Es war ein heisser Schrei, ein tiefer glühend heisser Schrei, quälend, welcher ihren Geist durchzog. Die letzten Minuten ihrer sterbenden Kameraden und Freunde noch einmal vor Augen sehend. "Rückzug!" Ertönte es, nachdem bereits der helle Klange der Trompeten vom Abbruch des Angriffs kündete. Noch im Lauf, erschoss General Windrunner mehrere Skelletkrieger, ohne auch nur einziges mal Luft zu holen. Gleichsam ermutigt wie ehrfürchtig blickten die Waldläufer ihr hinterher, noch einmal versuchend es ihr gleich zu tun sprangen die Pfeile nur so von ihren Bögen, sich in das Fleisch der gerade wiederbelebten Monstrosität bohrend. Wirkungslos blieben selbige wie kleine Nadeln in der wandelnden Perversion stecken, ehe die klobige Monstrosität ungehindert vorwärtsstapfte. "Zurück! Zieht euch zurück!" Brüllte Ceviel noch ihre neusten Rekruten an, welche sich viel zu langsam, immer wieder Pfeile verschiessend, zum Rückzug formierten. Längst zu spät realisierte die Elfin, dass ihre Kameraden eingekreist und bereits dem Tode geweiht waren. Sie hätte noch eimal geschrien, das Schwert gezogen und wäre ihren Freunden in den Tod gefolgt. Hätte dem loderndem Hass in ihrem Herzen nachgegeben und sich für die starke Emotion geöffnet. Doch das lange Training und ihre Erfahrung hinderten sie daran. Wissend , dass sie ihnen nicht mehr helfen konnte, wendete sie leichtfüßig auf der Anhöhe , ehe sie ein letztes mal nach unten blickte. Dort wo die schmerzverzerrten Todesschreie junger Elfen weit über den Wald hinaus zu hören waren. "Schickt einen Boten nach Silbermond! Wir brauchen Verstärkung! Sie müssen wissen was dort auf sie zurollt!" Rief Sylvanas noch ehe sie die Brücke zu ihrem Kriegslager gänzlich überquert hatte. "Ein riesiges Heer der Untoten kommt auf uns zu meine Herrin!" Schrie einer der Waldläufer und schoss sogleich einen Brandpfeil auf die wogenden schwarzen Wellen, welche wie eine Flut sich über das grüne Land ergossen. Ungläubig wie geschockt blickte Ceviel von den Stellungen der Hochelfen über die Brücke aufs andere Ufer. Wo die Geißel wandelte, da welkte das saftige Gras, da flohen die Tiere, krochen Spinnen und Käfer aus ihren Nestern und da starb die Erde dahin. Niemals zuvor hatte sie ähnliches gesehen. Tod und Feuer der Orckriege waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem was Arthas nun über das stolze Königreich der Elfen brachte. "Bewaffnet euch meine Brüder und Schwestern! Für Quel'Thalas!" Rief Ceviel, sich gleichzeitig mit ihren Waldläufern ein weiteres mal an die Ballisten stellte, den Bogen spannte und die Sehne davonschnellen ließ. "Anar'alah belore!" Erklang es immer wieder über dem tosenden Schlachtfeld, jedes mal deutlich vernehmbar unter dem Klirren der Klingen und den Schreien der Sterbenden. "Bei allem was euch teuer ist! Wir dürfen nicht wanken! Treibt sie zurück!" Immer wieder ermutigte Sylvannas ihre Krieger, immer wieder schwang sie Klinge um Klinge in ihren Feind hinein. Doch beim Licht der Sonne. Selbst jetzt. Selbst mit der geballten Macht elfischer Elitekrieger und fester Verteidigungsanlagen schwand die Zahl der Angreifer nicht. Im Gegenteil. "Mariel!" Ächzte Ceviel heraus, ihren Speer aus einem der just durchgebrochenen Untoten herausziehend und ihn noch im selben Atemzug mit einer der glühenden Ölpfannen überschüttend. Ungeachtet des Jaulen, welches der brennende Ghul von sich gab, hechtete die Waldläuferin vorwärts. Immer ihrem Freund entgegen. Ein kurzer Gedankenblitz durchzog ihren Geist. Der Duft von gebratenem Fisch und Gebäck, ihr eigenes kindliches Lachen. Mariels leuchtend blaue Augen, welche sich im klaren Wasser der Seen wiederspiegeln. Sein Lächeln und die immer währende Leichtigkeit, mit der er sein Leben stehts genommen hatte. "Mariel!" Schrie sie wieder, ehe sie unsanft von der Pranke eines Untoten gestoppt und niedergeworfen wurde. Blut hustend ging sie zu Boden. Schlug wie ein Stein rücklings auf dem blutdurchsetztem Untergrund auf. Beim Licht der Sonne. Dies war kein Traum. Kein böser Alptraum. Dies war die blanke Realität. Die grausame und einzige Wahrheit, welche sich in tausenden von leblosen Untoten manifestiert hatte. "Für Quel'Thalas!" Ertönte es noch einmal. Umso länger der Kampf nun schon andauerte, umso weniger eherne Schlachtrufe erklangen über dem Tal und umso mehr tapferer Elfen waren gefallen. "Verdammt!" Hustete sie beihnahe heraus , ehe sie sich mit einem Ächzen vom Boden erhob. Um sie herum der Tod in seiner reinsten und schrecklichsten Form. Sengende Hitze, gepaart mit beissender Kälte sowie dem immerwährendem Schatten über dem Himmel. "Mariel!" Rief sie, sich wieder ein Herz fassend un einem Nekromanten mit unbeschreiblicher Präzision einen Pfeil durch den Schädel jagend. Doch auf ihr Rufen kam keine Antwort. Nur das feuchte Schlurfen und Stöhnen, eines just wiederaufstandenen Elfen. Mit weit aufgerissenem Mund blickte sie wieder in die großen Seen ihrer Jugend. Schaute noch einmal tief in die Augen , sein tiefes leuchtendes Blau, ehe sie mit aller Kraft versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken und sich schreiend mit dem Schwert auf ihren neuen Feind stürzte. "Shindu fallah na!" Wie ein Feuersturm fegten die Horden der Geißel über die Verteidiger am ersten Tor der silbernen Stadt. Kaum jemand entging der ersten Welle der Angreifer, welche sich geifernd über die wehrlosen Bürger hermachte. Kein Bote hatte Silbermond rechtzeitig erreicht, ehe die Legionen des Verräterprinzen über die Hochelfen hereinbrachen. Das singen der Bögen, der rauchige Geruch entfaltener Feuer und Licht Magie... Das Weinen der Kinder. "Quel'Dorei! Gebt nicht auf!" Rief einer der Magister, sich mit einem gleißendem Feuerball aufopfernd in eine Gruppe Skelletkrieger werfend. Genug um den von selbigen verfolgten Zivilisten wertvolle Sekunden zu schenken. Doch nicht genug um die Armee der Geißel aufzuhalten. Auch Ceviel lief mit ihnen. In den Händen einen aus den Flammen gerettetes Neugeborenes. Es war nicht das Rauch der ihre Augen zum Tränen brachte, nicht der Staub oder der widerliche Gestank des Untodes. Sie wollte nachgeben und auf die Knie fallen, das Kind aus den Armen geben und noch einmal den Bogen ergreifen. In der Schlacht fallen wie es ihre Kameraden getan hatten. Ihr Blut ein letztes mal ihrem Volke hingeben. Doch waren es die hoffnungsvollen Blicke der Flüchtenden, welche auf der Waldläuferin lagen. Denn wenn nicht sie, wer sonst würde diese Elfen noch beschützen können. Ein tiefes Luftholen folgte ihrem abrupten Stopp, ehe die Elfin sich ein letztes mal umwandte und all ihre Beherrschung zusammenfasste. Nur um diesen einen letzten Blick zu tätigen und hinauf zu schauen. Dort wo die einst silbernenen Türme brannten und das gleißende Licht des Sonnenbrunnens für immer versiegte. Seufzend löste Ceviel den Griff um den strahlenden weißen Baum und öffnete langsam wieder die Augen. Eine vereinzelte Träne rollte die raue Haut herunter, verfing sich in der von Wind und Wetter gezeichneten Kleidung. Jahre war es nun her und nur sehr selten hatte sie so intensiv daran zurückgedacht. Vielleicht war es auch gut so. Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen streichelte sie noch einmal die weiche Rinde des Baumes, blickte hinauf in den abendroten Himmel und über die roten Türme des neuen Silbermonds. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr, ehe die Augen sich nach links wendeten und sich über den Ruinen der alten glanzlos gewordenen Stadt weideten. Sie verdrängte es. Wie sie es immer tat und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie sich vom Baum löste und wieder gen Richtung Todesschneise pirschte. Nicht ohne ein letztes mal hinter sich, auf die löchrigen Mauern Silbermonds zu blicken. "Es war einmal..." Hauchte sie noch heraus, ehe sie ihren Bogen spannte.